Question?
by Puppy-Lou
Summary: Puppyshipping. Yaoi. Don't like don't read.


**Joey: So we're in this one? **

**PupLou: Yep!**

**Joey: Great! **

**Seto: …**

**PupLou: You should be happy to! After all this is my first Puppyshipping **_**and**_** Lemon with you and Joey!**

**Seto: I really don't ca… Wait… what did you say?**

**PupLou: …mhhh… it's my first Puppyshipping?**

**Seto: No after that!**

**PupLou: …With you and Joey?**

**Seto: No you moron! Before that!**

**PupLou: …Lemon…? O.O**

**Seto: YES! **

**PupLou: …Riiiiiight… but anyway I really hate the start but couldn't come up with something better soooo… but hope you like it! See ya at the bottom!^^**

**I own nothing! (If I did there would be a hell lot more yaoi!)**

**Enjoy!**

*****Question*****

'Great. Just great. It's the first day at school and I'm already late!' Joey Wheeler thought as he ran down the hallway of his new school. 'Stupid, stupid, stupid alarm! Why is it I can't be early to anything? And where the heck am I? Why did they make this school so big?'

He looked around and saw three girls walking toward him.

"Excuse me." Joey tried. They completely ignored him. "Excuse me?" no answer. Grrrrr… so they thought they were better than him, thought they could just walk by and pretend they didn't saw him?

"EXCUSE ME!" He yelled at the top of his lungs. That got their attention. The only problem was, it also got unwished attention.

"WHAT IS GOING ON DOWN THERE!" A new voice yelled.

"It was him, Mrs. Unay! He just yelled at us and we didn't do a thing!" one of the girls answered. Even more greeeeaaat! Now he also got problems with the teachers!

An hour later he sat in a classroom, with some freaky persons. Half of them looked like each other! There was two albinos, two sand colored, and two three colored hair. Well there were small differences but not very noticeable. The rest of the class look pretty normal (Riggggghht)

During the whole lesson (he didn't even know what subject this was, so why should he listen) he felt someone stare at him. It was kind of creepy, but he didn't care. He was the new one. He might as well get used to it. He signed. Then he felt someone tap his shoulder and he turned around to come face to face with one of the three color haired boys. The boy gave him a piece of paper. Joey lifted and eyebrow, but toke it.

_-Need help?_

_I know how difficult the first day is, so feel free to ask me if you need anything._

_By the way my name is Yugi.-_

Joey quickly gripped a pencil and wrote:

_-Thanks, and yeah i could use some help. My name is Joey. What's the name of your brother?-_

Yugi giggled.

_-He's not my brother. He's my boyfriend. Yeah I know we look a great deal like each other. The same goes for Marik and Malik, the two sand haired, and Ryou and Bakura, the two albinos. None of us are related. The only ones in here that's actually related are my boyfriend Yami, and his cousin Seto Kaiba.-_

_-Seto Kaiba?—_

_-The brunet with the laptop. His always working. Kind of sad and, when he finally hangs out with us, he brings his laptop-_

_-Is he a workaholic?-_

_-You can call it that...but it's not for nothing that his the worlds youngest billionaire-_

_-WUUUT? How old is he?_

_-17, i think... I'll ask Yami...-_

Yugi turned around to write something down, and then he passed it on to his look alike. Yami looked at the message then wrote an answer. Then he gave it back to Yugi who quickly turned around to face Joey.

_-Sorry, his 18...it's really difficult to tell when he's so fucking tall!-_

_-And you don't think it has something to do with that you are so small?-_

_-Hey!-_

_-Just teasing-_

_-What would you say to eat with me and my friends? We're always eating together.-_

_-I'd like to. But don't you think you should ask the others if they are okay with it?—_

_-Narh don't worry, they won't mind-_

_-Okay-_

The rest of the lesson he kept looking at the young billionaire. 'Wauw. His gorgeous. Wait. What the HELL am I thinking? I've only looked at the guy and I'm already half way in his pants? Sick perverted mind of mine! Just shut the fuck up! ...Here I am yelling at myself…'

Then the bell rang, and Joey jumped out of his seat. He turned around.

"So where do you and your friends eat?" he asked.

"Outside. But let me introduce you to them." Yugi said.

_*****Three months later*****_

'_Kaiba let his hand roam around Joey's body, and made him shudder. He kissed Joey deeply, while the other moaned at the touch. The CEO's fingers reached the top of Joey's jeans and…'_

"Joey Wheeler! Will you please pay attention!" Joey woke up at the sound of the teachers' angry voice. He lifted his head just to meet piercing blue eyes staring at him. He tried to hide the pink blush on his cheeks, but without any luck. Damn Kaiba for being so hot. Him and his perfectly blue eyes, strong arms and…

"If you're going to daydream, then do it in your free time, and not in my class!" Joey finally looked at the teacher, but quickly looked down at his desk. The same old stuff. _Your life depend on a god education bla-bla-bla… you should care more about your future… blabla-bla-bla. _Oh was she done? Good now he could think of more importing things. Like Kaiba's beautiful body. His beautiful, sexy, hot, body pressed against his own… Then someone ells tried to get his attention. Grrrr… Couldn't they just leave him alone? He turned to yell at the person, but ended up staring into his friends big amethyst eyes.

"Something wrong Joey? You seem a little distracted." Yugi asked. Huh. So he seemed a little distracted? That was an underestimation.

"Nah, I'm fine Yug', just a little tired, that's all." Joey answered.

"Well are you two coming? We're only waiting for you!" Ryou yelled from the other side of the room.

"Were we going?" Joey asked. Yugi looked at him questioningly.

"Lunch. What ells?" Wauw was it already that late? Weird. His daydreaming must have distracted him more than he thought. Well, nothing he could do about it. He got up and walked over to the others.

"Hey guys, I'll catch up on you in a minute. I'm have to go to the bathroom." They nodded and keep walking.

He turned around and walked down to where the bathrooms were.

He looked at himself in the mirror. He looked like he usually did. One big golden mess of hair, big brown eyes. He closed his eyes and imagined Seto's hands come around his waist. Wait. Since when was it 'Seto'? Oh didn't really matter... Wauw his imagination was better than he thought. It really felt like a pair of hands was around his waist. Wait. Again. There _was_ something. He slowly opened his eyes and got the shock of his life, because behind him stood the man of his dreams.

Seto.

His blue eyes showing nothing. They just stared at each other in what could have been hours or just seconds. Then the brunet leaned a little bit forward and kissed Joeys neck and Joey couldn't stop his shiver. Seto then turned Joey around and pressed their bodies together. Joey didn't know who closed the distance, but suddenly they were kissing. A tongue asked for permission to enter and Joey obeyed. And OH GOD what a wonderful felling! They both moaned into the kiss, and it grew more heated. Joey wrapped his hands around Seto's neck while Seto wrapped his arms around Joey's waist. Sadly the human need for air became known for them and they broke apart. But not for long. They hungry kissed again and again, until Joey realized what they were doing. HE was kissing the almighty Seto Kaiba! No it couldn't be true! It was too good to be true.

Then the horrible thought came to his mind. What if Seto just used him? There was no way he could love him the way he loved him! Yes he loved Seto. So the thought of just being used was too much. He pushed Seto away and ran out at the door.

He didn't care where he ran, he just wanted to run. When he reached the park he slowed down a bit. Life was evil! Why couldn't Seto just love him like he loved him?

Joey looked up when rain touched his skin. It help to calm his feelings a bit. He'd always loved the rain. It came when it wanted to and left when it wanted to. Just like he wanted to be. Carefree and calm, but still pure energy and a merciless force. Just like Seto. In those three months Joey had been at the school, he had learned so much about the cold CEO. And he had fallen in love. Deeply. A soft sob escape his throat and he's legs suddenly felt so heavy. He let himself fall to the ground, and curled into a ball. All of his memory's from his life a few years ago came back to haunt him. His father, who'd been beaten him, his mother who toke his sister away from him, and his relationship with the gang leader Oushi. He needed something to hold on to. Someone that could control him and his feelings. And for some wired reason he just knew that Seto could be that someone.

Joey looked up when he felt someone touch him. He found himself stare into a pair of blue eyes. And he lost it. He began to sob and throw himself into Seto's arms. He slammed his lips into Seto's and pushed his tongue inside Seto's mouth. He was too much into the kiss to notice that Seto didn't move away or hit him. No he gripped Joey's hips and draw him closer and kissed back with just as much force and passion. It wasn't until Seto moaned loudly that Joey finally felt that Seto indeed wasn't angry at him. Joey whimpered when Seto licked his earlobe and sucked on it. He suddenly wasn't sure what to do.

"N-no, pl-please Seto, sto-stop!" Seto slowly drew back and looked at Joey with so much lust and passion and something ells he just couldn't seem to place.

"You didn't let me explain when you ran away. " Seto said softly.

"I-I… I don't understand" Joey said. He looked to the side; he just couldn't stand all the emotions coming from the CEO.

Seto hesitated for a moment. Then "I love you, Joey" he whispered. Joeys head snapped up to meet the brunet's eyes. Now he understood what he saw. It was love. Pure love. He could've jump in joy, but a little part of him was still scared, that the CEO just used him.

"Since… Since when?" His throat was suddenly very dry.

"Would you belive me if I said from the first time I saw you?" Seto asked.

"Not really… but then I would say that I didn't either. And that would be a lie." Joey answered. They were slowly moving closer to each other. Then their lips meet in a sweet kiss and it was just like some kind of curse left Joey's mind. Now he _knew_ what Seto said was true. Plus he didn't want to fight his feelings anymore. So he just let them free.

Seto leaned forward and pushed Joey into the ground without breaking the kiss. He let his lips move to Joey's jaw and then to his ear. He licked the earshell and felt the smaller boy shiver. Seto smirked and went down to the neck, and when he reached Joey's pulse point, he sucked on it until there was a nice bruise. Joey was moaning through it all. When Seto couldn't go any further, because of the annoying thing called a shirt he gripped the hem of the shirt and toke it off. Joey then understood where this was going.

"No Seto. Not here. We'll both get a cold and it's not very pleasant to lie on the ground" Joey saw the disappointed look in Seto's eyes and couldn't hide his smile. He sat up and leaned forward. "I didn't say that we wasn't going to continue." He whispered. Seto then jumped up and picked Joey up (bridal-style) and began to walk. Joey didn't even protest by being carried that way, just leaned into Seto, felt his strong arms around him. They walked like that in 15 minutes. Joey thought it was kind of sad that Seto didn't put him down or take a break. He knew he was skinny but this was absurd. Well never mind. As long Seto didn't move away. He shivered. Now where was his shirt?

Then suddenly they reached the Kaiba mansion. And boy it was big! But Joey didn't get the time to stare at it, because the moment Seto put him down he began kissing him again. Not that he mind. The blonde purred when Seto began sucking on his tongue and his hands tangled in the CEO's hair and Seto's hands gripped his ass. Joey got the hint and jumped up and wrapped his legs around the brunet's hips. The CEO kicked the front door open and stumbled inside. Joey giggled.

"What was the point in putting me down if you're just going to get me up again?" He whispered.

"Don't know, and don't care." Seto answered

He carried Joey up the stairs but suddenly showed him against the wall and began to nibble at the other teen's neck. Joey couldn't do anything ells then moan and groan. Unnoticed by the blond his sounds was pure torture for Seto so when the smaller teen let out his loudest moan yet, Seto lost it. He growled against Joey's neck and licked it one last time before he almost ran to his bedroom and throw Joey at the bed. The blond yelled in surprise but moaned a second after when Seto kissed him hard.

Since Joey didn't have any shirt on Seto didn't have to deal with that. And he didn't pay much attention to the teen's neck since it was already covered with red marks, but went directly to the blonde's chest. When he came to one of the pink nipples, he toke it into his mouth and began to suck and lick. Joey's back arched when he tried to get more of the wonderful heat. He whimpered when Seto turned his attention to the other and gave it the same treatment as the first. He slowly trawled south and when he reached Joey's navel he practically made love to it with his tongue, while Joey was panting and moaning. When he couldn't go further Seto reached the hem of Joey's jeans and throw them of along with his boxers. Joey blushed in embarrassment and tried to hide himself but Seto wouldn't have any of that and gripped his hands and pinned them above his head. The CEO couldn't help but notice how absolutely cute the other looked when he blushed.

"You know, red really suits you." Seto smirked down at the younger. Joey blushed even more and looked away.

"Shut up. I'm really horny right now so could you- ARGHHH!" Joey screamed when a warm mouth was wrapped around his member. He tried to buck up but was held down by Seto's hands.

Seto chuckled around Joey and the vibrations sent a very pleasant felling through Joey. He throw his head from side to side, panting, and wrapped his finger in Seto's hair.

"Set-Seto…! Fuck! Please Seto! Dra-Dragon!" Joey screamed again and again, but then Seto decided to have mercy on his soon-to-be-lover and began sucking harder. Joey's screamed really loud but to Seto's annoyance nothing ells. Then he got a really good idea.

Joey 'Epped' when he felt a slick finger at his entrance.

"Wh-What are you doing?"

Seto looked at him. "I'm preparing you, what ells?" then he slip one finger inside. Joey gasp, not because it hurt, it just felt weird. Then he forgot about it all, when Seto gripped his member and began to pump it.

"Wh-Why?" Joey voice was low and full of lust.

Seto looked surprised at him. "Are you a virgin?"

Joey blushed and looked away. "No, but… no one has ever prepared me…" he then groaned when both the finger and the hand disappeared. "Why did you stop?" the blonde looked at the CEO but couldn't see his face because he looked down. "Seto…what's wrong?"

"No one ever tried to make it pleasurable for you?" Seto somehow sounded angry, but Joey couldn't see what he'd done wrong.

"N-No… He-he said I was only born to grand other pleasure, not get pleasure myself." Joey suddenly got tears in his eyes. "Look Seto, I-I understand if you don't won't to do this with me… I just want you to feel pleasure, even if it means that I'll be in pain… I-I'm kind of used to it, although it's been a while since I was taken but I'll do anything to make you happy." A sob escape him. "Please, please Seto, don't hate me" Joey cried.

Suddenly Joey found himself in Seto arms, with his mouth pressed against his ear.

"Don't dare think that! I could never hate you! I love you remember? Just because some idiot decided that you are nothing worth, doesn't mean that you are! You're worth a lot! Don't ever think anything ells!"

"Se-Seto" Joey was shocked. He had never thought that Seto's love went deeper than his first lover. That was the moment he realized just how much Seto loved him.

"Pup… do you want me to do this? There will be some pain, but it will disappear. I promise." Seto whispered. Joey looked at him and smiled.

"Yes Seto I want you. Let me feel loved."

"You can be top if you want to." Joey looked at him shocked. _No one_ had ever asked him to be top! But he realized that he wanted Seto inside him. Not the other way around.

"Thank you maybe another time but right now I just want you inside me." Joey blushed and looked down. He heard Seto chuckle. "Alright."

Joey gasped when the hand and the finger returned. Seto leaned down and kissed Joey hard on the mouth and began to suck on his tongue. They both purred. Joey then realized that Seto still had all of his cloths on his hand went to Seto's shirt. He began to take it off but that meant they had to stop. Seto growled but pulled away to throw it away. Joey whimpered, but gasped when two fingers joined the first.

"Sorry" Seto whispered when he spread his fingers. He winced when he saw a tear in Joey's eyes. He began to kiss Joey's neck while he whispered sweet nothingness. When he felt that Joey was ready he pulled away. Joey groaned but stayed still. Seto turned around to fine that bottle of oil he had used but found it on the floor empty. He cursed and began to rise from the bed, but suddenly a pair of arms wrapped around his hips. He looked down at Joey confused. He blushed but looked Seto in the eyes.

"Can-can I do it? I want to prepare _you." _Joey's blush darkened even more and he looked away. How was Seto supposed to say no to that? He leaned down and kissed Joey gently on the mouth.

"Of course" he toke his jeans and boxers of and throw them away. He couldn't help but smirk at the look Joey gave him. His mouth formed a perfectly "O" and his eyes were wide. Then he closed his mouth and licked his bottom lip. He suddenly looked unsure and tried to read Seto's face.

"May I?" the low whisper sent a shiver down Seto's spine.

"I already said that you could if you wanted to." Seto smirked. Then his smirk disappeared and was replaced with a loud groan when Joey gently wrapped his mouth around the CEO's member and began to suck. Joey hesitated a moment, but then toke has much as possible in. He was close to choke when Seto bucked his hips up, but gripped Seto's hips and held him down. The brunet could feel his end coming closer and gripped Joey's head. Joey looked up, fearing he had done something wrong.

"I would have come if I hadn't stopped you." Seto said breathless.

"Oh…" Joey blushed, but couldn't stop the proud look on his face. Seto smirked at that, gripped Joey's arms and pinned them above his head. Seto leaned down and began to lick Joey's earshell."Turn around" he whispered. Joey hesitated. He had done the "Dog" before and it always sent a huge wave of pain through his spin. But… this was Seto! He trusted him and he really wanted to give him pleasure… So couldn't he do it for Seto?

Joey slowly turned around so that he was on his hands and knees. He could feel Seto behind him. The CEO leaned in and gripped Joey's hips for support. Then he slowly started to push into the smaller teen. They both gasped Seto in pleasure and Joey in pain. He'd tried worse but Seto was so damn huge!

When Seto was half inside Joey was use to the feeling and began to wonder.

'Why doesn't he just go all the way? Nobody ever started solely. But… it feels kind of… good… I didn't know that going slow would make it this good.'

Then it was like there was something that snapped inside of Seto and he slammed into Joey. Joey screamed because Seto had hit something inside of him that sent a huge wave of pleasure through his spin. Seto, thinking that he had hurt him began to apologize, but Joey surprised him by pressing himself against him and let out a deep moan.

"Se-Seto… plea-lease… move…" Joey groaned. Seto looked at him in shock, but then smirked. What kind of master was he to deny a plead like that? So he pulled out (ignoring Joey's protest) and slammed back. Joey saw stars while he screamed. But Seto didn't let him stare at the stars for long. He pulled out and pushed inside again and again. The pain was easy to ignore as long Seto kept hitting the spot. Seto could feel his end coming over him and he quickly pulled out. Joey groaned in annoyance but suddenly gasped in surprise when he was turned around so that he now was lying on his back. Seto slammed back hitting the spot again. Joey wrapped his legs around Seto's waist and moaned in pleasure.

"Fuck! Seto! Seto! I'm… I'm…!" Joey screamed.

"Come for me pup, I want to see you come. And you don't want to disappoint your master will you?" Seto whispered.

"Seto! Seto! SETO!" Joey screamed when he came all over them. When he came his walls tightened around Seto and he came a few thrust after. He pulled out of Joey ignoring his whining and laid down on his back. Then he turned around and wrapped his arms around Joey and felt him snuggle closer to him.

"Thank you Seto." Joey whispered.

"No pup. I should be the one thanking you. Who… who was it that used you before…?" The CEO asked quietly.

"…Well… my… my dad… my dad was the worst… and there was also Oushi… but there were also someone that was gentle to me… or… at least in the start… when they got too much into the pleasure they would always forget all their promises…" Joey saw Seto's eyes darkened with hatred. "But it doesn't matter now! I have you and that's all I need! Please Seto don't do anything stupid!"

Seto's eyes softened once again and he leaned in to kiss Joey on the nose. "Those bastards doesn't deserve you're protection. But fine. I won't do anything stupid." He sighed. "I ruined the mood. Sorry…"

"Ohh I'm sure we can get it back" Joey said. Then Seto gasped when a hand began to pump his member. Joey leaned in and whispered in Seto's ear. "I've always wanted to ride someone." The thought sent a shiver down Seto's spin.

"Then… then what kind of maste-master would I be to ignore that?" Seto moaned.

Yep! This was defiantly going to be a long but interesting night.

*****End of story*****

**PupLou: So… what do you guys think?**

**Seto and Joey: O.O**

**PupLou: …Well since it seems like I won't get any answer from them. *Turns to readers* Please let me know what you think! And I know they are a lot OOC but still…Tell me what I did well and what I did…mhhh… Not so well XD**

**See ya in my next story! (When I get rid of my laziness and actually update Trust)**

**R&R**


End file.
